Rainbow
'''Rainbow Morrison '''is a Rocky Horror Picture Show OC created by Sarah West. She appears in the story "Rainbow's Curse". Background and Personality When Rainbow was young, she was abused by her father and didn't have a single friend. She was often bullied and mistreated by others. Because of this, she felt like her life was "colorless" and devoid of any joy, until a hippie guru gave her a broken egg shell with rainbow colors painted on it. The guru claimed that it was the egg of the Rainbow Serpent, and that it would give her hope that she would soon become loved by others and have a happier life. Rainbow took the guru's word for it and held on to the shell for a long time, but never let her father find out. When she became an adult, Rainbow held onto the shell, while she became a lot more brave and confident. She joined the Rocky Horror gang because she felt that they needed to have some color and joy in their dreary lives, but she was unaware at first that they already find joy through singing and dancing. Although Rainbow enjoys breaking into musical numbers like the other members of the Rocky Horror gang and is more optimistic and outgoing than them, she is still emotionally scarred by the abuse and neglect that her father gave her and being ostracized and bullied, but she refuses to show her true feelings and keeps wearing a smile because she fears that she will "lose her color" if she expressed her negative emotions in front of anyone. She relies on the Rainbow Egg Shell that the guru gave her in order to maintain her hopes, optimism, and dreams. Rainbow has a big imagination and great creativity. She is patient and talented. She performs well in tight situations and is very independent. Like all the other Rocky Horror Picture Show characters, she's very flamboyant and likes to perform for others, but also has a dark and troubled past. Interests Likes *Music *Dancing *Scientology *Horse riding *Bright colors *Candy *Makeup *Geckos *Trolls *My Little Pony *Nate the Great *Inside Out *Shopping *Keyboard fonts *Color therapy *Whatever After *Logic puzzles *Kites *Pinwheels *Looney Tunes *The Applewhites *Riddles *Jigsaw puzzles *Glitter *Archie comics *Roald Dahl novels *Frozen yogurt *Asterix *Steven Universe *Plants vs. Zombies *Kirby *Sock monkeys *Ribbons *Balloons *Parties *Horses *Art *Cake pops *Loom bands *Snow cones *Sudoku puzzles *Shopkins *Kuu Kuu Harajuku *Punky Brewster *Roblox *The Magic School Bus *Madagascar *Kaleidoscopes *Slinkies *Card games Dislikes *Rainy days *Annoying Orange *Flappy Bird *Being reminded of her past Trivia *Rainbow is actually her stage name. Her real name is Roberta. *Rainbow got her stage name because she loves beautiful colors. *Whenever she appears in her usual flamboyant, showtime-like fashion, she is accompanied by a peppy jazz tune. Gallery Rainbow (Sarah West's Rocky Horror Picture Show OC).png|Sarah's drawing of Rainbow Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Gfourtx's allies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Pages without a CoAnimate counterpart Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:OCs